


Brilliant and Ours

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: The Doctor and Rose's Christmas tree leaves a little to be desired. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #18 - Tree.





	Brilliant and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff. :)

Rose’s head tilted to the side. 

“It looks...a bit…” She pressed her lips together, trying to think of the right thing to say, something that was more positive and less - insulting. “It’s, um…”

The tree was a scrawny thing that reminded her of one from the Charlie Brown Christmas special, but not even a few shiny ornaments and Linus’s blanket couldn’t help the spindly fir. The trunk was twisted in the middle, and a patch of branches was missing on one side like the bald spot on her secondary school math teacher. They’d turned that towards the wall, but now the whole thing was sort of tipped, leaning away from the window like it was trying to escape the draft. The lights were pretty, multi-colored, and twinkling softly, though there was a string out near the bottom that they’d given up fixing, and it was already dripping sap on the sheet they were using for a makeshift tree skirt.

They’d been a little late getting one this year, and the lot by Tesco’s only had a few left. It was this tree or one that was about three feet taller than their little apartment could handle and neither of them fancied hacking at it with s saw to get it in. It was snowing, cold, and dark, and her hair was still spattered with slime from the incident with those lizard-looking things at Torchwood. 

It reminded her of the disheveled tree that had busted through a wall and almost killed her mum. That was the first Christmas they’d shared together, and this was their first one in this new world, the first with her new, new, _new_ Doctor, and the first in their new flat - _together_.

She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side. She leaned into him, oddly in the same direction as their little listing tree, and smiled.

“It’s brilliant,” he said softly. “And it’s ours.”

Rose looked up at him, her smile spreading into a wide grin. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”

His lips curved and he bent his head, his nose brushing against hers. “Happy Christmas, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
